


Take The Long Way Home

by netlagd



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netlagd/pseuds/netlagd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>Banner (and beta) by the ever wonderful such_a_steph</p>
<p>Gapfiller 314 post last scene. Written for the qaf_giftxchnge, the requesst was: Brian/Justin 314 following from "not everything" until back at Brian's loft or wherever with some great sex and whatever else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take The Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaleandRandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/gifts).



> Timeline: End of 314 - Gapfiller  
> Disclaimer: All characters and situations from Queer As Folk are the property of Russell T. Davies, CowLip Productions, Tony Jonas Productions, Showtime Networks Inc. and others. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Note: This is not really a song fic, but when the request came through the song Take the Long Way Home by SuperTramp flashed across my mind. So it's more of a melody to hum along as you read. Video and lyrics follow the fic.

"Jesus Christ, Brian," Justin sighed. "Now you don't even have a car."

Brian huffed out a noise of disdain. "Now I guess I've lost everything." He looked around at the revelry that had erupted onto Liberty Avenue.

Justin slung his arm around Brian's shoulders. From Justin's vantage point, a step above Brian, he was able to look directly into his amber colored eyes. "Not Everything."

Brian curled an arm around Justin and pulled him closer. They made their way down the steps from Woody's to the crowded street. All around them people were waving flags and sparklers, dancing, laughing, kissing.

Arms around one another, they snaked into the thick of the celebration, small, smug smiles pulling at the corners of their lips. They soaked it all in and tried to enjoy it all. _Tonight there was celebration, but tomorrow? Who knew what tomorrow would hold?_

Justin thought it was all rather surreal, like the merry makers of Oz were painting the world a rainbow of color. How quick the gay community was to embrace the victory. Last week it had been apathy. If it weren't for Brian, there would be no celebration – but not a fag on the street knew or even cared.

"Want to get out of here?" Brian looked down at Justin.

He smiled up at Brian. "Yeah."

They made their way to the fringes of the crowd.

Brian turned right and pulled Justin toward a cross street the opposite direction from Tremont.

"D'you forget? You gave Michael the car – we're going to have to fucking walk home."

A smile curled at the corner of Brian's mouth, but he kept silent, still pulling Justin along.

"Brian! What the fu…" Justin pulled back, no real challenge to Brian's superior strength.

Brian stopped across from the alley where the entrance of Babylon was.

"You want to go to Babylon? Now?" Justin rubbed at his eyes. All of a sudden he was tired. He wasn't up to watching Brian drink away what little money he had left, let alone drag tricks off to the backroom. He was in no mood to cool his heels while Brian celebrated with booze, discopharmacology and anonymous sex. 

"Look, you go ahead, I'll head back to Daphne's. I may not have school in the morning, but maybe I can pick up an extra shift at the diner." He raised himself up on his toes intent to press a kiss to Brian's lips, but the older man evaded him.

"I don't give a fuck about going to Babylon, stop being such a princess. I brought you here for a reason."

"Huh?" Justin looked around. The street was nearly empty, they could still hear and see the celebration a couple blocks away, but here it was strangely devoid of humans and noise.

"Fuck, I can't get anything right. Look, let's just go back to the loft."

"No! Say what you came here to… say."

"I brought you here – fuck, I don't know why I brought you here. Maybe it was because this is where it all started. And today, with the election, Stockwell defeated, and Deekins getting elected, it's like an end and a new beginning as well."

Justin looked up, Brian was lit from the glow of the streetlight overhead, and he realized where they were. Here. This _is_ where it all had started. Something melted inside Justin. "Oh… shit, Brian… you are so fucking…"

Brian ducked his head a little and looked askance. He rolled his lips in and bit them.

Justin punched him in the arm.

"What the fuck was that for?" Brian rubbed his arm where the hit landed.

"I can't believe you! This is like the most romantic thing you ever…" 

Brian didn't let him finish the thought. He swooped down and covered Justin's lips in a toe-curling kiss. Then just as abruptly he turned and headed back to Liberty Avenue.

"Hey! Brian!" Justin trotted to keep up with Brian's strides. He pulled on Brian's arm and spun him around. "Where're you going?"

The corners of Brian's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "No place special."

Justin returned the smile and looped an arm around Brian. "I can change that."

Brian chuckled. "I just bet you can."

They maneuvered their way back along Liberty Avenue, but avoided the remnants of the crowd that remained, exchanging touches as they headed the short distance to Tremont. The streets were quieter and darker as they left the shadow of the Liberty Avenue celebration. They walked in silence, with the occasional nudge of the shoulder.

Eventually they made it back to the corner of Fuller and Tremont, and the loft. Brian reached into his pocket for his keys before remembering he'd given them to Michael. "I hope to fuck you have your keys."

Justin reached into his pocket and rattled his keys. "Good thing you keep me around." Justin moved to use them, but Brian took the keys and unlocked the door. In a show of gallantry he held the door open and ushered Justin inside.

Brian slid the door shut quietly and leaned back. He watched as Justin reset the alarm, and locked the deadbolt.

Brian watched Justin's every move.

"What?" Justin said with a short laugh.

The room was in shadow – the only light was the streetlight filtering in through the curtains.

"Sunshine. How did I ever live without you?"

The slight smile burst into a goofy, toothy grin. "You love me! You so-love-me! Brian Kinney gives a fuck!"

Brian reached out and captured Justin's wrist, reeling him in closely. He nuzzled Justin's neck, "Yes, he does. Brian Kinney gives a fuck – Brian Kinney so-loves Justin Taylor."

Justin went still. He just closed his eyes and let the moment rain down on him. _Brian loved him! He said so. Brian Kinney gives a fuck!_

Brian pulled Justin to the bedroom, stopping every couple of steps to loosen another button, or kiss a newly exposed patch of flesh. Justin's toes curled and his shoulders scrunched high as he basked in Brian's attention like a cat in a sunbeam. Justin rubbed sinuously along Brian's leg and chest, he made short order of the older man's shirt. His hand slipped inside the waistband of Brian's jeans and he sighed as he felt the soft curls that sprang forth from Brian's solid abs.

Brian pulled Justin's hand away, to the younger man's disappointment. "All in good time." He stood a few feet away, eyes riveted on Justin as he moved to the buttons on his jeans. Brian toed off his boots and socks before pushing his jeans down his legs and stepping out of them. "I do believe you are a bit over dressed for this occasion."

Justin quickly divested himself of his clothes and scampered up on the bed, dislodging the covers. Brian pulled back the duvet and top sheet before joining Justin. He settled down on his elbows capturing Justin between his arms and buried his face in Justin's neck. He loved the softness of Justin's hair – the longer length tickled his nose and the clean scent of the cold fed him. Brian took a deep breath, then trailed kisses down Justin's neck to his chest, and lower still. 

Justin arched his back, rising from the mattress as Brian buried his face in his pubs. No man, no one, no other compared. No one made him feel what Brian made him feel.

Brian took his time. He leisurely nuzzled the point where Justin's legs met and his cock jutted forth. Brian drew in Justin’s scent, rutting against the sheets in time with his heavy breath. Fluid bubbled up and leaked from the slit at the crown of Justin's cock. It anointed Brian's face, painting a thin clear line along his cheek. Brian licked along the length, extending strokes of a rough tongue along the smooth surface. Saliva mixed with pre-cum and slicked the distance between tip and balls. Moisture slid along Justin's sac and he moved his hips trying to lodge his cock into the warm, wet cave of Brian's mouth.

Sensual sighs, gave way to moans and whines of frustration, until Justin begged for contact and release. Brian opened his mouth and shielded his teeth as best he could, pulling Justin into his mouth slowly. His tongue continued its torture, circling the head and softly stabbing into the slit there.

Justin whimpered in protest as the already sensitive nerves seemed to spark with each touch. Hands buried in Brian's hair, legs trying to capture Brian's head and hold him in place to try to gain release. Through it all, there was an exquisite pain Justin knew would shatter, bringing him blinding pleasure and setting him free.

"Brian… Brian…" Justin's toes gripped at air, his back arched detailing his ribs and making his abs taut. His hips bucked up from the bed.

Brian relaxed his throat and swallowed. His hands held Justin's thighs and Brian felt the younger man's release. The salty, liquid bathed his tongue as he pulled back to breath and suck the remaining drips. Justin lay limp on the sheets, sweat beading up on gooseflesh, hot, cold, wet and sticky. 

Brian pulled the sheet up and over them, along with the duvet. He grabbed a few condoms and the lube from the bedside table before lying back down on his side and spooning along Justin's back. Justin pulled Brian's arm around his body and slid back so he could feel the muscles of Brian's chest and stomach. He rolled his shoulders back and felt himself enveloped in Brian's arms.

Justin slipped in and out of consciousness, dozing lightly but always aware of Brian's ministrations. Softer, slower, more loving, more sensuous – Brian's fingertips traveled up and down his spine, touches whisper light. Brian feathered kisses along his jaw, ear and forehead. 

Slowly, a heat started to build, warming Justin, bringing him fully back and awake. Brian's touch remained so light, almost teasing now that Justin was fully alert. The luscious haze gave way to the eager demand of his body and Justin began to push back, into Brian, urging more overt stroking and invasion. 

"Slowly."

"I don't want slowly – I want you!"

"Patience – I promise I'll make it worth your while."

Justin knew Brian was as good as his word, and though he was eager to find relief from this fire Brian had stoked, he knew the wait would be almost as good as the finish. But he didn't have to wait alone.

Justin turned in Brian's arms and began to mirror the gentle caresses that Brian swept along his skin. Justin noted a slight intake of breath and very brief hesitation in Brian's touch before he resumed his treatment. Otherwise, Brian continued without indication he was as effected by Justin's fingertips along his body as Justin was his.

Kisses were interspersed with murmurs. Justin wanted to plead with Brian - _faster! faster!_ but his experience reminded him how much more rewarding a leisurely pace could be. Justin let his partner take the lead; Brian was master here – never rushed nor hurried. As wonderful as the urgency and exhilaration of pounding fuck might be, this was truly making love – cherishing one's partner and demonstrating devotion. Some moments called for slow and this was surely one of them.

Brian increased the intensity of his strokes and Justin responded, rubbing his body to his lover's.

"You like that?"

"Yeah." The response was buried in the nod of Justin's head as he chuffed against Brian's neck.

"Love you."

"Mmmm, love you too, Brian."

Brian stopped and pulled back so he could look into Justin's deep blue eyes. "I mean it. I really do, you know. You've always believed in me, been there for me – even when I was shitty to you."

Justin ran his palm down the side of Brian's face, cupping his cheek gently. "Brian, we've been there for each other. Together, apart, good times, bad. We always were, we always will be."

"You mean I'm stuck with you?"

"Until you die of old age."

Brian swooped in for a kiss, then lightly rolled Justin onto his stomach. His tongue drew a slick line down Justin's spine, vertebrae by vertebrae. Justin writhed in response – he knew where this was going.

Sure enough, Brian's hands, warm and masterful cupped his cheeks and tenderly made room for his kiss. His tongue bathed Justin's hole with warm, wet saliva. Justin could feel his body relax and make room as Brian's tongue delved deeper. Softly undulating, Justin's movement cued Brian it was time.

A hand on his shoulder, Brian turned Justin to his back.

"Like the first time."

Justin's breathless "yeah" and answering smile told him that it was the right thing to do. 

Brian donned a condom and slicked lube along his length with a minimum of fuss. His entire attention was focused on Justin's comfort. His fingers massaged Justin's opening working lightly to ensure he was prepared. Justin flexed his hips and Brian knew he was ready.

The initial breach was smooth, none of the pain of that first time. The hurry of some of their more notorious fucks was absent. This was quiet, gentle, cherished. Their coming together – treasured, valued. There was peace and contentment and a feeling of coming home as they lay joined to one another. No less attracted, but much more satisfying. Justin knees clutched at Brian's hips and he threaded his fingers through Brian's hair as the older man rested his head on Justin's chest. Were this the end, they could die happy.

Eventually, Justin shifted to balance Brian's weight and the dance began. Brian rose up on his arms and pulled back, then began slow thrusts. Justin brought his legs around Brian's back urging him deeper, pulling his head down so their lips could meet.

A sheen of moisture formed along their bodies, as they reacted and responded to the growing ache. Justin murmured encouragement, rising up to meet each lunge.

This was their destiny. Others may think it was only fucking, but they knew better. This was a connection on both a physical and spiritual plane.

Justin was the first to reach the pinnacle. But even in doing so, as he emptied himself between them in long pearly threads, he could feel himself press and clutch Brian and feel his responding climax. Brian's arms gave out and they once again rested against each other, joined.

Too soon, Brian shifted and disengaged himself, freeing himself of the condom, tying it off and throwing it toward the trash. He gathered Justin into his arms and rained soft kisses along his face.

Justin settled along side Brian, laying with his head on the older man's chest. 

As he drifted off to sleep he could feel a rumble in Brian's chest. Eyes closed, he lifted his chin, "mmhuh?"

"Not everything."

Brian felt Justin's smile. _No. Not everything._

 

YouTube Video – Take the Long Way Home (Roger Hodgson)  
  
Supertramp Take The Long Way Home Lyrics  
Songwriters: Davies, R;Hodgson, C

So you think you're a Romeo  
playing a part in a picture-show  
Take the long way home  
Take the long way home  
Cos you're the joke of the neighborhood  
Why should you care if you're feeling good  
Take the long way home  
Take the long way home  
But there are times that you feel you're part of the scenery  
all the greenery is comin' down, boy  
And then your wife seems to think you're part of the  
furniture oh, it's peculiar, she used to be so nice.  
When lonely days turn to lonely nights  
you take a trip to the city lights  
And take the long way home  
Take the long way home  
You never see what you want to see  
Forever playing to the gallery

You take the long way home  
Take the long way home  
And when you're up on the stage, it's so unbelievable,  
unforgettable, how they adore you,  
But then your wife seems to think you're losing your sanity,  
oh, calamity, is there no way out?  
Does it feel that you life's become a catastrophe?  
Oh, it has to be for you to grow, boy.  
When you look through the years and see what you could  
have been oh, what might have been,  
if you'd had more time.  
So, when the day comes to settle down,  
Who's to blame if you're not around?  
You took the long way home  
You took the long way home...........


End file.
